Rust-eze
The way the Rust-eze scene go in 's Adventures of Cars. (Then it shows McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor in the trailer parking as they go to McQueen's trailer's parking space. Some pitties are seen catching some tires being thrown by unseen people, including a Tank Coat pitty named Jerry Drivechain.) Jerry Drivechain: Yep! All right! Got it! Lightning McQueen: (mimicking Chick) "First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself." Oh, we'll see who gets there first, Chick. (They then come to McQueen's trailer's parking space, but the trailer isn't there.) Lightning McQueen: Huh? Mack: Hey, kid! Congrats on the tie! Oh, and who are these new characters with you? Lightning McQueen: I don't want to talk about it. Come on! Let's go, Mack. Saddle up. What'd you do with my trailer? Mack: I parked it over at your sponsor's tent. Lightning McQueen: What? Mack: He's gotta make his personal appearance. Lightning McQueen: No. No! No, no, no, no! (The screen then shows a commercial on a TV screen inside the Rust-eze tent.) Lightning McQueen: (on TV) Yes, yes, yes! Lightning McQueen here. And I use Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment, new rear end formula! Nothing soothes a rusty bumper like Rust-eze. (A picture of a Rust-eze container moves across the rear bumper of a rusty car named Jonathan Wrenchworths. As the container moves across, the bumper shines. Text appears saying "Actual results may take up to 36 weeks.") Lightning McQueen: (on TV) Wow! Look at that shine! Use Rust-eze and you too can look like me! Ka-chow! (The commercial ends, and the screen zooms out to show the rusty cars in the Rust-eze tent. On the stage was the founder brothers Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze.) Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: (both laugh Rusty Rust-eze: I met this car from Swampscott. He was so rusty he didn't even cast a shadow. (giggles) Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: (laughs) You could see his dirty undercarriage. Rusty cars: (all laugh) (The screen zooms out to show McQueen, Team Equesodor and Mack outside the tent entrance which has two McQueen cardboard cut-outs. McQueen was hiding behind one of them.) Lightning McQueen: (groans) I hate rusty cars! This is not good for my image. Mack: (to McQueen) They did give you your big break. Besides, it's in your contract. Lightning McQueen: (to the team) Oh, will you stop, please? (to Mack) Just go get hooked up. Dusty Rust-eze: Winter is a grand old time. Rusty Rust-eze: Of this there are no ifs or buts. (While Dusty and Rusty were talking, McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor are hiding behind cardboard cut-outs as they enter the tent.) Dusty Rust-eze: But remember, all that salt and grime... Rusty Rust-eze: Can rust your bolts, affect your bones and muscles and freeze your... (Then the cardboard cut-outs tilt over, exposing McQueen and the whole team to the rusty cars.) Dusty Rust-eze: Hey, look! There he is! (The rusty cars in the crowd then turn towards McQueen but took no notice of the whole team at all.) Dusty Rust-eze: Our almost champ! (McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor then move slowly to the stage as they try to avoid the rusty cars surrounding them.) Dusty Rust-eze: Get your rear end in here, kid. Rusty car 1: Lightning McQueen, you are wicked fast! Rusty car 2: That race was a pisser! Rusty car 3: Yeah! You were booking, McQueen! Lightning McQueen: G-Give me a little room, guys. Fred: You're my hero, Mr. McQueen! Lightning McQueen: Yes, I know. (chuckles as he reads Fred's name on his license plate) "Fred." Fred, thank you. Fred: He knows my name. He knows my name! (his front bumper falls off) Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze: (both laugh) Dusty Rust-eze: Looking good, Freddie! (McQueen and Team Equesodor then get on the stage.) Rusty Rust-eze: Thank to you, Lightning, we had a banner year! Dusty Rust-eze: Oh, I mean, we might even clear enough to buy you some headlights. Rusty Rust-eze: Are you saying he doesn't have headlights? Dusty Rust-eze: That's what I'm telling ya. They're just stickers! Lightning McQueen: Well, you know, racecars don't need headlights, because the track is always lit. Rusty Rust-eze: Yeah, well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights. Rusty cars: (all laugh) Lightning McQueen: (does forced laughter) Rusty Rust-eze: Ladies and gentlemen, Dusty and Rusty Rust-eze: Lightning McQueen! (A spotlight shines on McQueen as the rusty cars remain silent with crickets chirping.) Car: Free Bird! Lightning McQueen: You know, the Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment team ran a great race today. And remember, with a little Rust-eze... (whispers to himself) And an insane amount of luck, (normal volume) ...you too, can look like me. Ka-chow. (The rusty cars cheer as McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor go into Mack's trailer.) Rusty Rust-eze: Hey, kid. Dusty Rust-eze: Aw! We love ya. And we're looking forward to another great year. Just like this year! (One of the brothers laughs as McQueen poses himself with a smile as the trailer door closes to show a picture of the same pose.) Lightning McQueen: Not on your life. (Mack then drives away.) Rusty Rust-eze: Don't drive like my brother! Dusty Rust-eze: Oh, yeah, don't drive like my brother! Category:Scenes